Fire
by xelloss-samaismine
Summary: Daniel starts to see things that he believes are visions of a future mission that will go really wrong, but no one believes his warnings. Very Daniel-ful
1. A Little Problem

Season: 1 or 2 Desc. Daniel starts to see things that he believes are visions of a future mission that will go really wrong, but no one believes his warnings. Very Daniel-ful,a little S/D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or any of it's characters. I wish I did. Or at least that I owned Daniel's coffee mug. Or that I was Daniel's coffee mug........  
  
Author's Note: CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE!!!!!! I NEED IT! PLEASE!!!!!!!!  
  
Daniel walked down the relatively quiet hallway, coffee mug in hand. Everyone else must be sleeping. He was sure why he never went to sleep that night. Actually, it's morning by now isn't it? He checked his watch. It was 3 am. Nothing terribly new or exciting had happened lately, and he had nothing to translate, no artifacts to inspect. He just didn't feel like sleeping.  
  
He saw someone walking through another corridor, and thought it looked like Jack, so he started walking a bit faster to meet up with him. Suddenly he felt an odd, well not really a sensation, but just the general feeling that something was suddenly very different.  
  
They were short, by human standards, between 4-5 foot. They moved funny, and they walked on their toes. They were moving with unnatural grace and fluidity, but still they somehow seemed extremely out of place .  
  
She stared into Daniel's eyes. There was something... feline about her face. Her eyes. There was fear in those eyes. Fear for Daniel? For herself?   
  
SG-1 was on a mission. The planet was P5S-5967, and it was hot, and windy. There was sand everywhere. It reminded him so much of Abydos. They were running back to the 'gate. Something had gone very wrong. But... it all seemed... so... far away.... Daniel woke up in the Infirmary.   
  
Jack had been having a rather annoying case of insomnia this past week. So, he was doomed to travel the halls, hopelessly wishing for some sleep. He thought he saw Daniel walking about too, so he looked back. Yeah, it was Daniel, long hair, and coffee mug. He didn't think they brought back any rocks, so why was he still up? Daniel must have seen Jack, because he started racing towards him.  
  
Jack was about to open his mouth to say 'hi' when suddenly Daniel just stopped in his tracks. Jack started running towards him, he could tell by the look in his eyes that something was wrong. He looked like he didn't recognize Jack, and was trying to figure out why Jack was running towards him. Then Daniel face went blank, and his coffee mug crashed to the floor before Daniel collapsed right in front of Jack's eyes. Jack had to struggle to reach forward to keep Daniel from cutting himself up on the destroyed shards of ceramics.  
  
Janet had noticed odd behavior in Daniel lately, so she wasn't too surprised when Jack had called and said something was wrong with him. She was worried though, when he described what happened.  
  
"So you were in the hallway, he made a face like he didn't recognize you, then he just collapsed? Before he made the face, did it seem like anything was wrong? Were his pupils unusually small or large? Anything?"  
  
"No. He looked absolutely normal. And he wasn't handling some weird alien rock this time either. We haven't found any civilization on the past few planets we've been on. So what's wrong with him?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm thinking the unpopulated planets may have been unpopulated for a reason. Maybe he brought something back." Daniel sat up. Why was he in the Infirmary? He tried to think back. He remembered walking through the hallway, then he saw Jack. Then he remembered seeing...things. They felt so real, yet.... He decided he wasn't going to tell anyone about them yet.  
  
"Why am I in here?"  
  
"Oh, Good, he's finally awake," Janet grabbed her penlight and quickly began checking his eyes, then his pulse, etc.  
  
"Hey sleepy head. You passed out in the hallway. Had to carry you here. By the way have you gained a few pounds or is it just me?"  
  
Daniel ignored Jack's comment. This was not good. He was passing out, and he guessed, dreaming? No. They couldn't have been dreams. "Do you know what caused Janet?" "Well, to be optimistic, it was just fatigue." "And to be pessimistic?"  
  
"You brought something back from a planet. I think you'll be fine, but just in case I'm going to have you share a room with Colonel Oneill. He already knows to call me if he sees anything odd about you." "Sh-Sure. I need to get back to my office." Daniel stumbled out of bed, and making sure he still had his clothes on, went back to his sanctuary from the world. Sam had heard about Daniel's passing out in the hall, and was really worried. She decided to check on him and when she asked Jack he had said he fell asleep in his office, and yes he was sure it just sleep. Sam knocked and heard a book crash to the floor and a flustered "Come in!" "Sorry if I scared you." "Ah. No. It's okay. I was sleeping."  
  
"You okay? I mean apart from passing out for no reason. You seem.... unnerved." "I'm f-fi-fine. "Sam just watched Daniel, making it clear she didn't believe him. Daniel turned around and went back to work; pretending he didn't know Sam was there. "Fine. They always wanna do it the hard way," Sam muttered under breath. Sam started walking around looking at all his books and reading all their titles aloud.  
  
"Sekmeht and The Destruction of Mankind, The Shipwrecked Sailor, Birth and Flight of Horus..." Sam finally went in front of Daniel, and pushed the book he was reading into his face to read the title.  
  
"Dream Myths of the Ancient World. Huh. Why ya reading that? "Sam took the book out of his hands to read the page he had been on.  
  
"Many cultures felt that not only dreams had while sleeping were very significant prophecies, but that dreams had under other circumstances were even more so, such as while a person was unconscious. These.... Daniel? None of the worlds we've gone to lately have been populated. And I'm not sure what this has to do with Apophis. Perhaps you can explain?"  
  
Daniel looked up at Sam finally, and gave her a little half-hearted smile. He knew not to try to lie his way out of this one. "Please don't think I'm crazy but...When I passed out, I saw... well, they were like dreams, but they felt so real. Like I was really there. I guess I remembered reading about prophetic dreams and thought it could be some technology. That idea was helped because I saw a... non-human race in my dreams. Wishful thinking, huh?" Sam smiled at him. She wanted to just hug him there, and she knew that he was thinking of using his prophecy technology to know if he would ever rescue Sha're. And it broke her heart. "Sha're? I understand. Don't know how you can do it either. Not knowing... I'm probably not helping, am I?" Daniel stood up to look at Sam; she could see tears swelling in his eyes. "Sam, you're a great friend" She smiled, but before she could get out the word 'thanks', Daniel collapsed back onto his desk. Sam ran to the phone, and as soon as she heard Janet say "Hello," she yelled out "Daniel just passed out on his desk. We are here in his office."  
  
"It's okay Sam. I'll come over and have Teal'c help me get him into the Infirmary." Janet couldn't help but notice the panic in the usually calm Captain's voice.   
Daniel felt like he was hopelessly adrift in a vast ocean, and that he was gently swaying from side to side. It was actually kind of relaxing, and he felt no reason to try to swim to shore, so he just floated along happily for awhile. He suddenly realized he must have fallen asleep, he was on land and must have been there for hours. He sat up, and looked out towards the sea he had washed out of. Something was different about, like it wasn't just water. It seemed as if the waves themselves were speaking, trying to tell him some important message. And they were getting louder. "Don't go to P5S-597, Don't go to P5S-597, Don't go to P5S-597." As the message got louder, the waves started getting more and more violent, and they began to get all the way onto shore, spraying Daniel who had to spit out the salt water.   
  
In the Infirmary, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c watched as Janet took Daniel's blood pressure, and an alarmed look appeared on Janet's face.  
  
"His blood pressure is rising rapidly. This didn't happen last time" 


	2. No Time To Chat

Author's Note: Teal'c is actually in this chapter! Even if he only has 1 line.  
Janet was worried. Not only did his blood pressure stay normal last time, but he had remained relatively still. Now he was frantically thrashing about as if he thought he was drowning. She couldn't truly tell what was causing it. The high blood pressure was the only obvious ailment, but it was highly unlikely that it was a stroke. The blood pressure increased after Daniel passed out, and was normal during the first episode. Just as she was beginning to prepare a sedative, his blood pressure went back to normal, and it was as if he had simply been sleeping the entire time.  
Daniel woke, and saw everyone watching him. He was in the infirmary again. "Umm. Hey?"  
Janet rushed up to him, "General Hammond and I have agreed that you're going to have to stay here until I know what's wrong." "I'm fine."  
Jack, with his usual sarcasm, replied, "Fine? You looked like you were running a marathon. Drunk." "You are indeed ill, Daniel Jackson." "I said I was fine!!"  
Everyone stepped back a little at that point. Daniel never yelled. "Why don't you just stay here a while. Get some rest." "Fine. I need my journal. I haven't finished the last mission yet." "If you can remember anything that might." "I'll tell you. I know. Just give me my journal."  
Sam offered to get Daniel's journal while he tried to sleep.  
How could they expect him to sleep? Daniel felt like his head was going to explode. He knew there was something he was supposed to do; he knew the answer was right there, just out of reach. Instead of doing whatever he was supposed to do, he was just waiting. Daniel felt like he was on fire, he couldn't just wait. There was no time to just wait.  
Just then, Sam came in with his journal. She looked like she was going to say something. Daniel just looked at Sam and she left without saying a word. No time to chat. 


	3. Just a Doodle

Author's Note: Not Enough Reviews, people!  
  
Janet watched Daniel working intently in his journal. He had been in the infirmary for over a week now and had been working like that almost the entire time, stopping only when he absolutely had to. Janet was surprised he had any empty pages left. The other odd thing was it looked more like he was drawing than writing, Maybe she'd ask to see it later.  
  
Jack walked up to Daniel's bed. As soon as Daniel had noticed Jack, he put his journal down. On the other side of the bed.  
  
"Hey, Danny-boy. Guess what? Janet said as long as you don't faint again today, she's gonna release you.. Just in time too, M.A.L.P found some aliens on, uh, I don't remember what it was called actually. Have to ask Carter. We can only go if you're released. Apparently General Hammond doesn't trust my negotiation skills."  
  
"That's great. I need a little more rest. Could you?"  
  
Jack acted hurt, "Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me? Hey can I see how far you got in your journal?"  
  
"I'm not trying to get rid of you. Why would you want to see my mission journal?"  
  
Daniel sighed, quite obviously annoyed with Jack right now. "I didn't write anything rude about you"  
  
"I know I was a bit of a jerk, but it was for your own good."  
  
"I promise I didn't write anything rude." "Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Completely out of ideas, Jack was forced to report back to Janet. Maybe she was right about his journal.  
  
"He wouldn't let me see his journal," Jack confirmed for what must have been the thousandth time. They were a sorry conspiracy. They couldn't get a damned journal from an infirmary patient.  
  
"You know what we have to do now."  
  
Sam and Janet just gave him an odd look and said, "What?"  
  
"Janet can tranq. Him, we sneak in and get the journal, and put it back before he wakes up."  
  
"Not to turn into Daniel here, but wouldn't that be little immoral, sir?"  
  
"No, because he's obviously under evil alien influence."  
  
Janet, who had been mentally running through her inventory of sedatives, surprised Jack by questioning his conclusion. "What makes you so sure he's 'under an evil alien influence'?"  
  
Jack was sure he hadn't sounded like that. "1. Fainting, 2. He didn't care about meeting a new culture. 3. He wouldn't let ME see his journal."  
  
Neither of them dared be sarcastic to Jack at this point, but he could just here them thinking it.  
  
"Then it's agreed."  
  
As Sam, Jack, and Teal'c waited, Janet boldly went to Daniel with the sedative.  
  
Daniel set the journal down. He knew he had finished his job. Besides, there was no paper left. He noticed Janet coming towards him, then got worried when he noticed the syringe in her hand.  
  
"I still get to be released, right?"  
  
"Of course. This is just an antibiotic safeguard I'm trying to make mandatory. You were already here, so I thought why not?"  
  
Daniel actually smiled with relief. "Good idea." "It's good to see you feeling better." Janet said quietly as she waited for him to fall asleep.  
  
It didn't take long, and she quickly grabbed the journal.  
  
As the tiny conspiracy flipped through the journal, they realized that page after page was nothing but scribbles. Meaningless scribbles. After they had gone through all that?  
  
Jack grabbed the journal from Janet's hand, "I know this. I love puzzles." Jack then began to rip out every page of the journal.  
  
Alarmed, Sam and Janet tried to stop him, "JACK! Remember the putting it back without him ever noticing part. Teal'c just raised his eyebrow.  
  
Despite their protests, Jack continued what he was doing. Every one quieted down as they realized as well. Jack was taking the pages from the journal, putting the on the floor in the same order. It was a giant jigsaw puzzle, forming, well it almost looked like a timeline.  
  
The supposed timeline started with dark figures and humans holding hands, then there was a giant sun. The next image showed all sorts of semi- humanoid creatures. Separating them was a giant circle made of the phases of the moon. Then there was just the cat like humanoid. It had writing all across it, but they could only tell what two parts said. Inside the sun it said Aduli Lik Anki, and below all the pictures it said P5S-596 


End file.
